


Angel Delivery Services

by Couyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Pie, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Shy Castiel longs to meet his handsome new neighbors, Sam and Dean. Who knew that a cup of flour could break the ice?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Special thanks to my sis Threshie for being my editor!**

Once upon a time, there was a man in a trench coat.

Every day, he would look out his window and see one of the two brothers that lived across the street. It didn't matter which one he saw. They were both handsome. One was tall and had long hair that hung down to his shoulders. His brother was a little shorter, but still impressive. He had freckled cheeks and a dashing smile that made Cas weak in the knees.

If only he could get up the courage to go talk to them. Either of them. Just to say hello. Hear their voices. Before he could, though, one day when Cas stepped out on his porch to lock his door, he heard a voice behind him.

"I know this is cliche -- but do you have a cup of flour I could borrow?"

Cas spun around to see who it was and saw twinkling green eyes staring back at him. Dean smiled that leg-weakening smile and held up a little measuring cup.

"I swear I'll give it back."

Cas was dumbstruck. He stood there stupidly trying to come up with a clever response, but in the end he just led Dean inside to get the flour.

"Yes. I have some," he said, getting the bag out of the cabinet.

"Thanks. Sammy -- my brother -- is a bit under the weather. Thought I'd make him some pancakes."

"That’s very nice of you," Cas said with a smile. Dean returned his smile, scooping out the flour. He didn't dart for the door though — instead he looked around the house.

"Nice place. Is it just you?"

Cas nodded, distracted by his guest. He wanted pancakes... As if reading his mind, Dean stopped by the door and gestured to it.

"Have you had breakfast yet? There’s gonna to be extra."

"I'm haven't eaten. Pancakes sound wonderful." Cas smiled and shook his head. He followed Dean out, pausing only to lock the door, then joined the brothers in their nice little home.

"Sam, you up yet?" Dean called into the house as they stepped inside. There was a groggy reply from somewhere inside another room.

"I'm awake." The vision of a man that came around the corner stunned Cas. Almost six and a half feet of handsomely sculpted muscle. Sammy, as his brother called him, smiled, coughing into his sleeve.

"Sorry. I'm fighting a cold." He held out his other hand to Cas. "You're the guy across the street. Um, Corbin?"

"Castiel," Cas corrected, shaking the offered hand slowly.

"Sorry." Sam mumbled, cheeks darkening ever so slightly. "Dean thought he had a piece of your mail before."

That explained all the mail for Corbin he had been receiving... Sam led Cas along into the living room while his brother cooked.

"The weather seems to finally be heading toward winter," Sam said, taking a seat on the couch. Cas noted that he had a glass of water nearby, as well as a blanket and the remote control. Maybe Dean had made him stay on the couch. Cas took a seat beside him, taking in the comfy cabin-esque style of the home.

Chatting over coffee about their neighborhood, Cas found himself completely at ease. The scent of pancakes in the air and Sam in front of him in nothing more than pajamas — maybe he had finally found heaven. Dean suddenly joined them with three large plates full of pancakes balanced on one arm and a jug of maple syrup. He sat down on the recliner, scooting the pancakes within reach of his brother.

"Eat up. You'll beat this thing," he reassured his brother, patting Sammy's large biceps.

Cas took his designated pancake plate and dumped some syrup on top. His wish had come true. He had started a conversation with one of the handsome Winchester brothers. He knew it was a bit too much to ask for a second wish to come true — but he silently prayed to God that they would invite him back. He hadn’t realized how lonely he felt before. His days typically consisted of going from work to home and back.

"What do you do for a living?" Sam asked, poking at his food but not really eating any. Cas had just taken a big bite of food and blushed as he tried to hurry up and swallow. Sam didn't seem bothered. He waited patiently.

"I'm a...I work at Angel Delivery Services."

Dean smirked but Sam just smiled.

"That's the flower delivery place down town, right?"

Cas nodded.

"That's cute," Dean said sarcastically.

"It's fine." Sam said, frowning at his brother pointedly. He then turned his attention back to Cas.

"It's nice to finally meet someone in the neighborhood. We've been here for a few months, but all of the people on this side of the street aren't very friendly." He chuckled and looked at Dean. His brother was busy eating his pancakes, but shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't talk to the people on my side of the street either," Cas explained.

"Feel free to come back," Dean chimed in. "Sammy's housebound for awhile."

"I'm not housebound." His brother sighed.

Cas really wanted to ask why the handsome man was stuck on the couch, but he didn't want to pry. He really wanted to be invited back. He politely ate his pancakes.

"Well, I gotta go to work," Dean said, patting his brother's back as he passed by the couch with the empty plates.

Cas got up quickly, but Sam looked up at him hopefully.

"Do you have work too? Sorry. We didn't mean to make you late."

"I usually leave early to get breakfast, but I won't have to stop anywhere. Thank you."

Dean came back and handed a cup of coffee to Sam then turned to Cass.

"Got any dinner plans?"

"No." The dark haired man shook his head. Dean grinned.

"Awesome. You can keep Sam company while I work late."

His prayers had been answered!

 

 

* * *

 

   
The day passed slowly. Every moment of waiting felt like forever. Cas could barely contain his excitement at having dinner with Sam. They would be alone. A one on one chance to get to know him. He really wanted to know both of them, but the taller brother was a good start. Not sure if it was fitting or not, Cas brought a pie for dessert. He didn't know what flavor, so he brought an apple. It was classic. Hopefully Sam liked it.

Stepping up to their door and straightening his back, Cas rang the door bell. There was a pause. Then the door opened to reveal Dean's handsome smile.

"Hey, welcome back! I gotta run, so he's all yours. Dinner is on the stove," Dean explained as he stepped around Cas and headed off down the steps. The man in the trench coat watched him go. Was he just supposed to invite himself in?

After standing there on the steps for a few full minutes debating, Cas went inside.

The house smelled like pot roast. Cas paused to place his pie on the counter before going to check on the living room. Sam was there, curled up on the couch with a blanket and a pile of big dusty books. He looked up when Cas came in, smiling warmly.

"Thanks for coming. Dean made pot roast. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine." Cas said awkwardly, perching on the other end of the couch. "I brought a pie. It's apple."

Sammy's eyes brightened. "Ooh, sounds good."

“Yes.” Cas nodded vaguely, lost in those shiny blue eyes. Sam looked back at him, then smiled. Cas blushed as he realized that he had been staring.

“Why don’t we eat?” The brunette asked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Here." Cas offered a bowl to Sam. Sam didn't seem to be up to sitting at the table, so he brought two bowls of pot roast in to the tall man on the couch.

"Thank you." Sam said nicely, smiling. "Sorry my brother just dumped this on you. You can leave if you want — I mean, we barely know you."

"I don't mind. Free dinner," Cas reassured him, sitting beside the handsome brunette.

Smiling back at him, Sam poked at his food.

"Thanks for coming over. The house is really quiet when Dean is gone."

Cas nodded, testing a bite of the pot roast. It was really good. Dean probably cooked a lot...which only made Cas wonder more if Sam's condition was permanent or not. Maybe he should ask? When he looked back up from his bowl, Sam was watching him curiously with those sparkling blue eyes.

"How is it?"

"Beautiful."

Sam stared at him for a long moment, then laughed.

"Dean would love to hear that."

Cas felt his face flush as he realized what he had said. If only he could make himself disappear on the spot.

"Y-yes, it's beautiful food. Very...colorful." He said slowly, staring down at his bowl again.

Sam examined his bowl too.

"The carrots are...really orange," he said with a confident nod.

Cringing, Cas turned to Sam.

"I don't mean to pry, but why are you confined to the couch?"

The brunette sat his food aside and shrugged a shoulder.

"I don't actually know. The doctors are stumped. They told me it would take a miracle for me to live the next two years. At first, I was angry that I didn't have answers but I've come to terms with it. Dean hasn't." Sam sighed. "I don't think he knows how to live without me."

Cas wanted to say something, but words failed him. Sam was dying. Why did Cas waste so much time not speaking to him?

"Hey." Sam reached to pat Cas's arm. "It's alright. I'm not looking for pity. Really. People die everyday."

The dark haired man looked at him sadly. How was he supposed to reply to that?

"I...I just wish that we had spoke sooner. It seems strange, but I feel like we could be friends." Or more, he thought vaguely.

The handsome brunette beamed back at him.

"You know, me too. It's weird. I feel like I know you already. I thought I was losing my mind."

Cas smiled back. He felt silly how happy he was at hearing that. He placed a hand over Sam's and nodded.

"Would you like me to get the pie?"

Sam's eyes drifted from Cas's hand and back then he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just not feeling pot roast right now."

Cas happily went to serve out the pie, leaving his ever present coat hanging on the kitchen chair. He took two slices of the pie and returned to Sam. The brunette had laid back in his blankets, eyes closed. Cas sat the pie down.

"Thanks." Sammy said, lifting his head up. He did a double take, looking Cas up and down -- but he didn't comment. He cleared his throat and picked up his pie plate.

"Sorry. I swear you were wearing something else a minute ago..."

"I left my coat in the kitchen. Is that alright?" Cas asked shyly, joining Sam on the couch. Sam smiled at him.

"Yeah. It's fine."

For once, Sam actually ate something. He took a few small bites, then turned his attention back to Cas. "Do you want to watch TV or something? I'm sorry, I'm not sure I can hold a conversation right now."

"Please don't apologize, Sam." Cas shook his head. Sam shifted to sit his pie down and then cleared his throat.

"I know that this is a little direct, but I'm already on borrowed time."

Cas braced himself. Did Sam want him to leave? Was the pie bad?

"Do you want to, um, get to know each other better...?" Those big blue eyes met Cas's and he felt his heart skip a beat. Sam blushed at how that had sounded and held up a hand. “I don’t mean — uh, just like a date or something.”

But before Cas could reply, the front door clicked open.

"Hey Sammy! Someone moved my shift," Dean called from the front door. He came around the corner and grinned at them.

"Hey Corbin."

"Castiel," Cas corrected, practically dumping his pie on the floor. "I have to go." He hurried past Dean to the door, blushing profusely. If he had gone with his first instinct and Dean had been even a minute later — the scene would have been very different.

"Okay." Dean said vaguely, watching Cas as he passed. "Did you guys eat all the pie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Did Dean know what Sam had wanted? Or would he be upset at Cas for seemingly taking advantage of a dying man? Torn, Cas headed up his front steps with his head hung low. He had managed to leave his beloved trench coat behind in the Winchesters’ kitchen too.

He closed the door behind him, clicking the deadbolt in place. What was he going to do?

Sam had asked him out and he had ran off without accepting. Castiel cringed. Why? Why had he done that! He loosened his tie and resigned himself to avoiding the brothers for awhile. Sam probably thought he was a homophobic jerk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baby’s breath. That was what it needed. Cas turned and picked out a nice bunch of the delicate little white flowers and tucked them in around the classic red rose. Valentine’s day was usually his biggest holiday, but wedding season was coming up. That meant both bridal bouquets and orders for romantic anniversaries.

There was a ‘boop’ sounds as an order appeared on the tablet laying on the tiny flower shop’s counter. Cas dried his hands on his apron and tapped the screen. He was absolutely horrible with technology, but the technician had explained it to him almost a dozen times. All he had to do was tap the screen, then the bubble looking thing to open the order — then the ‘Out for Delivery’ button when he was ready to drive it to the customer.

It all made him nervous, but it was a rewarding job. Most of the orders were to be delivered as a surprise and the reaction was always a treat. Castiel smiled to himself as he read over the order.

‘Two white roses, one chocolate bar.’

Simple enough.

Cas grabbed the gold wrapped chocolate bar out of the cooler and went to fetch the roses.

It wasn’t until he was sitting outside of the familiar house that it dawned on him WHO had ordered the flowers.

It was the Winchesters.

He stared at the beige house, swallowing nervously. Maybe he could just leave the flowers on the steps? Ring the doorbell and run? But then they would think that he was avoiding them…which was sort of true.

Bracing himself, Castiel got out of his small blue Chevy. At least it would give him a chance to explain himself.

Unable to find a doorbell, Cas just knocked and waited.

There was no reply for a long moment. Then he heard the sounds of footsteps inside.

The door pulled open to reveal Sammy, squinting at the light. He looked like he had been sleeping, as he still had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and was dressed in a set of gray striped pajamas.

“Hello?” He said around a yawn, but when he recognized the dark haired man he smiled. “Hey.”

Cas’s heart fluttered and his grip tightened on the flowers that he had in hand.

“Good morning, Sammy.”

“Wow, Dean’s the only one who calls me that. Just call me Sam.” The tall brunette laughed, stepping back and gesturing inside. “Are you here for your coat?”

Castiel froze on the porch. Should he really go inside?

“These are for you,” he said after a moment of debating, offering the roses to Sam.

“Ah, um, thanks.” The Winchester’s cheeks darkened and he took them. He sniffed the flowers shyly.

“You didn’t order them?” Cas asked.

Sam shook his head.

“Oh,” the delivery man said, stepping inside.

Sam closed the door behind them, following Cas into the kitchen where he was getting his coat.

“Someone ordered them? It had to be Dean.” The brunette said, frowning. “What the heck.” He laid the flowers out on the counter.

“I’m not homophobic,” Cas blurted out, slipping his trench coat back on. He turned to face Sam, who was looking at him like he’d grown a third eye.

“I didn’t think that you were,” he said slowly.

“When you asked me out yesterday and I ran away — I was worried that you would receive the wrong message. I would love to go out with you,” Cas said quickly, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“That’d be awesome,” Sam replied. Cas looked up at him to find the handsome man smiling widely. “I just, I um…”

Castiel’s stomach tightened with anxiety.

Sam glanced around and sighed.

“I can’t really go out. If I walk too far or move too much, I could pass out. So.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Dean would freak.”

“Would my house be too far?” Cas asked shyly, ignoring his phone making a ‘boop’ sound as another order came in.

“No.” Sam shook his head. “That’s fine.”

Castiel nodded heartily, heading back towards the door. He stopped there and turned to Sam, sticking out a hand toward him.

“It’s a date, then.”

“You name the time, I’ll be there.” Sam took his hand and shook it.

“I’ll pick you up. So you don’t have to walk,” Cas explained, still holding the brunette’s hand. Sam laughed at the suggestion.

“It’s right across the street.”

“Please,” Cas said.

Again, Sam nodded, but this time he stepped close and leaned to press a kiss to Castiel’s cheek. He looked down at him fondly.

“Okay.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sammy”? Dean called out as he closed the front door.

“I’m on the couch.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He dumped the big bag of groceries on the dining room table before going to check on his brother.

Sam was where he typically was. He was surrounded by a pile of dusty old books, half-drank glasses of water, and untouched food. Dean frowned at the plates and took a seat by his brother.

“Hey. How ya doing today?”

“About the same,” Sam said with a shrug. He closed the book and sat it aside, fixing Dean with a very suspicious look. “Guess who came by today.”

“Who?” Dean said, feigning ignorance.

“That guy from across the street.”

“Corbin?”

“Castiel,” Sam corrected with a sigh. He could tell that Dean was just joking, but still seemed to feel the need to act annoyed by it.

“Hm. What did he want?” Dean asked, getting up to ferry the plates of uneaten food to the kitchen. Sam got up and followed him, leaning on the kitchen door frame.

“Well, his coat for one thing — but he said that someone ordered flowers from here. It wasn’t me so…” He shrugged a shoulder. Dean turned to smirk at him.

“Maybe you did it in your sleep.”

“What are you up to?” Sam sighed.

“Come on, Sammy. You’ve been drooling over that guy since we moved in. I just figured, hey, since you’re too much of a chicken to call him—”

“I don’t have his number.”

“How about now?” Dean leaned back on the counter and smirked at his brother. Sam rolled his eyes.

“No.”

“Aw man. I made it easy!” Dean threw his hands up and started scraping the plates off into the trash.

“But I’m going over to his place tomorrow. He’s making me dinner.”

Dean quickly sat the plate aside and grinned at his brother, holding up a hand for a high five. Sam just shook his head, ducking back out of the room.

“Yeah, you can thank me later!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were still laughing about Castiel essentially doing a big U-turn from the Winchesters’ house to his own as they walked up the steps. Sam seemed a little unsteady on his feet, but Cas was at his side in case he lost his balance.

As they stepped inside, Sam caught sight of what seemed to be a bunch of velvety red roses. They were expertly wrapped in brown paper with a big gold bow around the base.

Never in his life had somebody gotten him flowers, then Castiel did it twice in a week. It made the brunette feel strangely shy as they arrived in the dining room. The roses were in the center of the table, surrounded by a set of cutesy white dishes. They looked like they may have been antiques or something. There were also two big silver serving platters complete with the dome shaped lids. Sam didn’t care what the delivery man had made for dinner, it was nice to just be able to spend time with him.  
Sam smiled at his date, nodding to the arrangement.

“You’ve got an eye for this stuff. Ever thought about going into business for yourself?”

“Actually, I bought the company last year. I own Angel Delivery Services,” Castiel explained happily, taking Sam’s coat and hanging it over the back of the chair.

“That’s great,” The brunette replied, taking a seat at the table. He wasn’t sure if they were going to eat yet or not — but his legs were shaking just from the walk there. The wooziness would go away as long as he stayed still. He brace a hand on the edge of the table to keep himself steady. Cas paused by the table, smile fading a bit.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Maybe some water,” Sam said with a tight smile. No passing out, he thought to himself. It was the first date he’d had in years — there was no way he was gonna mess it up by passing out.

As Castiel went to get him a glass of water, Sam looked around the house. It was different than theirs. The walls were a buttery yellow, the carpets brown and the decor white. It was strangely matched. The Winchesters had gathered furniture and such over the years without a single thought about if it matched or not. Sam didn’t really care, but since he had become more and more housebound, he found it a little messy looking.

The scruffy man returned, sitting a big glass of water down for Sam and taking a seat.

“We can eat whenever you like,” He said, resting his hands stiffly on the table. Was he nervous? Sam found that strangely relatable. If it hadn’t been for his nosy brother, he never would have gotten the courage up to ask their adorable neighbor out. He smiled at Cas.

“Sure.”  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Sam hadn’t eaten very much, but Castiel could tell that he made an honest effort. Soon after, they were sitting side by side on the couch as the opening credits rolled for the movie. He had left the choice of what they were watching to Sam and he had been pleasantly surprised when the brunette had brought a long a B-movie.

It promised chainsaws, a crazy shark-worshiping priest, and buckets of fake blood, and had delivered brilliantly on all three. As the ending credits started to roll after one of the cheesiest cliffhangers Cas had ever seen, Sam turned to him.

“Well?”

Castiel shifted a little closer to the brunette, nodding with approval.

“I hope that the nun stars in the sequel.”

“Me too,” Sam said with a disarming smile. He leaned closer, blue eyes meeting Castiel’s. “She’s amazing.”

“Amazing,” Cas repeated, struck by how handsome the brunette was all over again. His long hair looked so touchable. Would he mind if Cas ran a hand through it?

Sam coughed suddenly, sitting back against the couch. He sighed and got up.

“Do you need more water?” Cas asked, also standing.

“No, no. I’m alright. I just didn’t want to cough in your face,” Sam admitted with a laugh. He turned back to Cas and tucked his hands into his pockets. It seemed to be a nervous tick or something. He wobbled a little. “Tonight was great. Can we…do this again?”

“Yes,” Castiel said with a nod.

“Soon?” Sam asked shyly, looking at Cas again.

“Of course.” The dark haired man agreed heartily, already heading to get Sam’s coat. If what Sam had said was true, the sooner the better.

He turned to give the tall man his coat, but found himself in Sam’s arms. He stared up at the Winchester, frozen stiff. Sam smiled and bent to kiss him. Cas felt like he might pass out from joy. He slid an arm up around the tall man’s shoulders. Maybe he already had passed out and was just dreaming?

But the kiss ended and Sam was looking down at him again, cheeks pink.

“Would tomorrow be too soon?”

“It might be too late,” Castiel said sadly. Sam looked like he was going to reply when he reached up and touched a hand lightly to his temple, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Whoa,” He mumbled. The color had suddenly drained away from his face. Castiel grabbed his arms to keep the wobbling man upright, but it was no use.

“Sam?” He heard himself say as they slid to the floor. The rest became a blur as he scrambled for his cell phone.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m so sorry, Dean,” Castiel said again, fighting to keep his voice from faltering. The older of the Winchester sat by his side, head in his hands. Castiel was sure that he was seething with rage, but it quickly became clear that Dean was crying.

“You’re sorry?” The Winchester muttered sadly.

Carefully, the dark haired man reached an arm around Dean’s shoulders. The man shrunk away at his touch, shaking his head.

“I can’t do this. The damn doctors said he had two years!”

“Dean,” Cas said softly, settling with placing a hand on Dean’s back instead of a hug. The hazel eyed man looked up at him, a tear escaping down his freckled cheek.

“I can’t lose him. It’s too soon.”

Castiel shifted to wrap the other man in a hug anyway. He didn’t know what else to do. Dean looped his arms around the dark haired man, taking a ragged breath and squeezing him close.

They sat arm in arm for what felt like forever. Dean had calmed down a bit, breathing slowly and evenly. He may have even dozed off.

Then a doctor stepped out into the hall, clipboard in hand. Castiel sat up, shaking Dean gently to wake him. The Winchester jumped to his feet at seeing the doctor.

“How is he? Is my brother okay?”

“He’s awake,” the doctor said, holding up a soothing hand. “But you should let him rest.”

Dean ignored him entirely, shoving past him and making a beeline for his brother’s room. Cas followed after him.

He pushed the curtain door aside and stepped in. Dean was perched on a little white metal chair beside the bed, leaned to be near to his brother. Sam looked up at Castiel as he came in, giving him a weak smile.

He looked so pale.

Castiel came over to stand beside Dean, returning Sam’s smile.

“Hello Sam.”

“Hey,” the tall brunette said. He looked back to his brother, straining to take his hand. “I’m okay, Dean.”

“Yeah.” Dean didn’t seem at all convinced as he squeezed Sam’s hand tightly. “How’re you holding up?”

“I’m okay,” Sam chuckled and scooted to sit up a bit more in his hospital bed. Dean seemed determined not to let go of his hand.

Castiel didn’t know what to do. Should he leave them alone? It wasn’t like he was a relative or anything. He wasn’t even sure that he was allowed in the room at all, though Dean hadn’t shooed him away yet.

“Could you go grab me a cup of coffee?” Sam asked his brother, who nodded and stood up immediately. Cas stepped aside as he rushed past, then turned back to the man in the bed.

Sam was looking at him too.

“Sorry to ruin the moment,” the brunette said sheepishly. He held a hand up and Castiel stepped closer to take it.

“Are you really alright, Sam?”

Sam smiled at him sadly.

“For now, yes.” He squeezed Castiel’s hand. “I know it’s sort of too soon to ask, but could you take care of my brother? You know, when it really happens.”

Cas tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it wouldn’t budge. He just nodded instead, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I promise,” he breathed, leaning to give Sam a careful hug around all the wires and tubes. Then he kissed the brunette softly. They didn’t have much time left, but he was going to make it the best time of Sam’s life.

 

* * *

 

 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This whole thing was written in texts to my bestie while I was bored at work. :D Let me know what you think!


End file.
